The invention relates to a tractor train, optionally an articulated train, comprising a road-going tractor vehicle with a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis and a vertical axis (hereinafter referred to as: tractor-side longitudinal axis, tractor-side transverse axis, tractor-side vertical axis),
a road-going trailer vehicle with a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis and a vertical axis (hereinafter referred to as: trailer-side longitudinal axis, trailer-side transverse axis, trailer-side vertical axis), PA1 a tractor coupling, optionally an articulated coupling to produce, articulated about a coupling axis parallel with the vertical axis, a push-and-pull connection between the two partial vehicles: tractor vehicle and trailer vehicle, PA1 a supply coupling between the two partial vehicles h a coupling half on the tractor vehicle side (hereinafter referred to as the tractor-side coupling half) an d a coupling half on the trailer vehicle side (hereinafter referred to as the trailer-side coupling half), of which coupling halves at least one first coupling half is connected to a supply unit of the respective partial vehicle by a flexible supply line and, when the coupling is engaged with the respective second coupling half, is adapted for movement in relation to the respective partial vehicle in such a way that relative pivoting movements of the partial vehicles about the coupling axis are not substantially impeded. PA1 that one of the two coupling halves be operatively rigidly disposed on the associated one of the two partial vehicles, PA1 that the other coupling half be connected by a flexible supply line to the supply unit of the other partial vehicle, PA1 and on the other partial vehicle is a positioning means which positions the other coupling half in a ready-for-capture position, when the partial vehicles are separated, and PA1 on the one partial vehicle there is a catch device to trap the other coupling half, wherein the catch device, during an approach operation between the two martial vehicles, trapping the other coupling half which is positioned in the ready-for-capture position, moving it into a catch position in relation to the one partial vehicle, PA1 and the tractor-side coupling half is connected by a flexible supply line to the supply unit of the tractor vehicle PA1 and there are on the tractor vehicle positioning means which position the tractor-side coupling half in a ready-for-capture position, when the tractor vehicle and the trailer vehicle are separated, PA1 and there is on the trailer vehicle a catch device for the tractor-side coupling half the catch device during an approach operation between the two partial vehicles trapping the tractor-side coupling half which is positioned in the ready-for-capture position into a catch position in relation to the trailer vehicle, and furthermore
The term `supply coupling` is understood to mean a coupling between two portions of a line which is intended and is suitable for feeding to the trailer vehicle electric current or/and control commands or/and fluid flows for all manner of functions, e.g. lighting functions, braking functions, dumper operation and the like from a supply means disposed on the tractor vehicle. In this respect, it is basically conceivable to provide a plurality of supply lines and a corresponding number of supply couplings to convey the various media. However, for the sake of simplified handling, it is preferable to combine as many supply lines as possible into one single cable or hose loop in order that all the necessary supply lines should be functionally efficient by coupling one single or just a few supply couplings.